


ritsu tries hard

by burnedlilly



Category: K-On!
Genre: Adult Life, But heartwarming, Comedy, F/F, Fluffy, Marriage Proposal, im not good at tags, kinda dumb i guess, moe (?), really really really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: You have only ONE errand, ritsu. Don't mess it up.
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu, Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	ritsu tries hard

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda didn't review it, so it might contain typos (plus, english is my 2nd language lol)

"So... why are we here anyways?" Yui asks, munching a sweet.  
"I invited you three and, well, Sawa-chan invited herself, because I have a... serious request." Ritsu answers.  
"What would it be?" Azusa replies, thinking that it wouldn't be a big deal.  
"I'm going to propose to Mio." Ritsu's assertive and the others are surprised.  
"Like, for real?" Mugi says with a honest smile and sparkling eyes.  
"FOR REAL! Don't I look serious?" No answers. "Don't say anything, please."  
"If that's the case... do you have a plan, Ritsu?" Azusa says.  
"Why do you think I called you all to come here?"  
"That's quite depressing, Ritsu-Senpai." Azusa speaks her mind again.  
"W-why...?"  
"I won't refuse that it's quite interesting, but... shouldn't it be something more personal? Than only you could come up with?"  
"Mugi, Ritsu is a moron, don't you get it?" Yui replies.  
"If you can't help, then please get out."  
"I was joking!"  
"Didn't look like it!"  
"Well." Azusa's turn (once more). "I agree with Mugi, but... I want Mio-Senpai to be happy and if I can help, I will. First, did you buy a ring already?"  
"I did!"  
"That's a great start."  
"Mio likes cheesy things, right? You could do something extremely sweet and she would be already happy with it."  
"I kinda get Yui's point..."  
"Right, Mugi? I think she would be happy even with a cliché though."  
"I know, I know... but Mio deserves more than that."  
"Maybe that's all you can give, Ritsu-Senpai."  
"STOP ROASTING ME, AZUSA. And... Sawa-Chan, why didn't you say a thing yet?"  
"Because I'm trying not to laugh at who's sneaking on the door." The three girls are in shock, specially Ritsu. A teary-eyed Mio is, as Sawako said, right there listening to it all.  
"Mio! You... oh, crap, for how long have you been there?"  
"Since you started to talk, but... it doesn't matter now." They get closer and Mio touches Ritsu's hands. "I don't mind how you do it, because my answer will always be a heartwarming 'I do', Ritsu."  
"Are you sure? W-wait a minute!" She rushes to a desk, where she silly kept the ring, within a case, but easy enough for Mio to accidentally reach. Ritsu gets on her knees and says: "AKIYAMA MIO, DO YOU WANT TO BECOME TAINAKA MIO?" She meant to say something else, but it went that way.  
Mio isn't yet sure if she actually would  
agree to custe her name, but she still wants to get married. With this being said, she accepts the proposal and they kiss. And start flirting within these kisses.  
"We're still here." Azusa says, but they don't mind. "Mugi-Senpai, please stop drooling."  
"I can't... that's way too good."  
"Y-YOU'RE BLEEDING THROUGH YOUR NOSE AS WELL, YUI, SENSEI, DO SOMETHING!"  
"Ritsuuuu, they're so noisy..."  
"Could you give us... a little time?"  
"We surely will. Take care."  
"We're good..."  
"Mio-Senpai, there are hearts in your eyes." Hearts that keep staring at Ritsu. Azusa obligates Yui and Sawako to help pushing an almost-fainted Mugi out.

\-----  
"Azunyaaaan."  
"Don't get so clingy, Yui-Senpai!"  
"When will it be our time?"  
"W-what? Well... when you... make the move." She hides her face.  
"Ahhhhh...? I might forget that." But then, looks back at Yui, slightly mad. "I'm just joking around, Azunyan... let's get married tomorrow."  
"NOT THIS SOON!"  
"Next week?"  
"NO!"  
"Next month?"  
"Don't get me pissed of!"  
"Next year then?"  
"M-maybe..." Azusa calms down. "Wait, what are you doing on your phone, Senpai?"  
"Setting a reminder."


End file.
